Rose is (not) pregnant
by storylover5
Summary: theres a rumor gong arroung school that rose is pregnant. how will dimitri respond? Also a suprise wisit from another character. One shot right now might continue
1. Chapter 1

My blood boiled and not in the good way. I was so angry. Someone had gotten my Roza pregnant and she didn't even bother telling me! Why didn't she tell me? Did she not trust me? I bet she doesn't even know who the father is and that's why she hasn't told me.

I know ill ask her at practice I was on my way there anyway. That's the soonest im going to see her and im not going to keep her off my mind anyways so itll be as good a time as any. I got to the gym and instead of sitting down an relaxing to one of my westerns I had to get this anger out of me, so I blared my favorite 80's mix tape and started to beat the shit out of the punching bag in the gym. A million things were running through my mind.

Why didn't she tell me? Who is the son of a bitch who did this to her? I thought she felt the same way for me that I felt for he-

My thoughts were cut off by the radio being turned down. I spun on my heals and saw rose. A new bout of anger ran through me, she didn't even bother to dress correctly she was wearing the same thing as she had been at school today. I had to know now. "Why didn't you tell me?" I spat at her, she looked confused for a minute than realization swept her features and then another emotion that I think was pain lastly her features settled into a very scary scowl.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled at me.

"I shou-"

She stopped my talking by holding her hand up, "you believed them when they said I was pregnant didn't you?" This wasn't a question and I was feeling very small right now so I simply nodded my head. Anger flashed through her features for a millisecond until her face hardened again.

"I'm a fucking virgin you ass hole!" Oh shit. "is that what you wanted to her not that its any of your damn business but im a virgin and last time I checked virgins can not get pregnant!" She was screaming at me now. She turned on her heals and headed for the door I had to stop her and apologize. Rose was almost out the door when I called after her, "Roza."

"Don't call me that my name is Rose I am not your Roza anymore!" Well that stung deep I stood there stunned for a moment until the door swung open again.

"Oh ya and I got you a surprise dick head." Then she just closed the door. What the hell was that supposed to mean" Before I could react the door opened once again and this time it wasn't Roza that walked in it was my mother. All of my feelings about Roza were pushed aside for a moment and I felt the giant smile on my face.

"Mama?" I said happier than I have been in a while, but mama didn't look as happy she just raised a hand to stop me from hugging her. She had her im gonna kill you look on. Well crap this just isn't my day at all.

"I am ashamed to call you my son right now Dimitri Belikov." My mother said in Russian in an eerily calm voice.

"What did I do to make you say that, Mama?" this hurt a lot she has never said she was ashamed to call me her son before.

"That girl called me in Russia and spent her savings to get me here so that you could see me. Said that you had always talked about how you missed us." This was Rose's surprise? I am such a fucking idoit why couldn't I let her explain before jumping to conclusions? When I didn't say anything she continued.

"Just a minute ago she ran out of here with tears in her eyes I asked her what was wrong and she said. I quote; 'don't worry about me im fine you go see Dimitri. He's going to be so happy to see you I wish I could see his face' than I asked her why she didn't just walk in with me and instead of making it known that you had hurt her in some way she just said that she had plans and that she would see me later. Now what did you do to Rose?"

I hesitated for a moment and then I answered her, "There's this rumor going around school that she is pregnant and instead of letting her explain I just assumed that it was true."

Mama looked astonished at me, "That's what this is all about? Dimitri Belikov that girl was up in the middle of the night for you talking to me about flight arrangements so that it was a covenant time for me. She spent most of her savings getting me here all for you. She obviously has feelings for you and you obviously have feeling for her." I tried to protest but she just cut me off, "Don't you try to deny it because I might not have seen you in eight years but I can still read you like a book. You sent her out in tears. TEARS Dimitri! Now it might just be me but she just doesn't strike me as the crying type so that had to have taken a lot on your part. Also I heard the last bit of your conversation. Do you know what she meant when she said that she wasn't your Roza anymore? Of course you don't. that meant that she was before that she wasn't with anyone else (so she couldent have gotten pregnant) and she didn't want to be with anyone else. I have taught you how to treat a woman to always listen to what she has to say before making assumptions but you just didn't listen. Now you are going to give her some time but tomorrow you are going to apologize not questions asked and that's only if you want her back as student. You're going to have to do a lot more if you want her back in your arms."

I just stood there, I have learned not to interrupt my mother when she is scolding you. She just turned around and left the gym after that. What a nice reunion, I thought. She was right, though, I'm going to have to do a lot to make this better.

**So what did you think?**

**Should I continue or just leave it al a one- shot?**

**Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Okay so we need to clarify a few things this is set after the attack on the academy dimitri was never turned and the cabbin scene never happened. Okay happy reading!**

**P.O.V Rose**

I ran to my room crying. I couldn't believe that Dimitri would think that I was actually pregnant. Did he really think that I was that big of a slut? I thought that he was the only one that thought that I wasn't a slut. Even lissa thinks that I sleep with everything with a pulse. I guess not.

How could he do that to me? Then he proceeded to have the balls to call me Roza! I just couldn't believe it. I thought he would always calculate what he did before he did it. He was always respectful of women but I guess he just sees me as an annoying teenager.

No matter how much I wanted to banish all thoughts it was impossible. Even though he just basically said that he thought I was cheating on him, well I guess it wouldn't be cheating because we aren't technically together but I love him and whether he will admit it or not I know that he loves me ugh this is so confusing. I had to wonder what his face was like when his mom walked into the gym. I didn't even change because I knew he would want to talk to her and catch up. He probably even had that full on smile on that I love so much.

As I continued sobbing on my bed I heard a knock I checked the bond and it wasn't lissa. Maybe it was Dimitri I thought to myself than I realized that he was probably with his mother. I whipped my eyes and went to the door to see who it was.

I definitely didn't expect to see Olena at my door. I invited her in and went to go clean up my face. When I came back in Olena was inspecting my room. She was looking at the photo I had on my desk of Dimitri and me. It was taken right after the attack on the academy at our malojia **( I don't know if I spelled that right let me know so I can fix if wrong)** ceremony. It was okay to have it out because to most people it was just a photo of a proud mentor and his student, but to me it was much more than that.

"So what brings you here I figured that you would be spending time with Dimitri," I asked Olena and she turned looking startled.

Her face turned a light shade of pink and she turned to put the picture to where it was. "I'm sorry, it's just I was looking around not snooping or anything just taking in the area and I saw that Dimitri looked so happy in this photo. He's never happy anymore since he beat his father up, I just couldn't help myself. You guys look really good together… I'm sorry" She said in one breath except the last two words that came out a few seconds later sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Olena. Really it's fine. He does look happy doesn't he?" I said now admiring the photo myself.

"I want to thank you, rose."

"You've already thanked me enough. Really it was my pleasure. Do you want to sit?" I said motioning to the couch on the other side of my room. She walked over and sat on the couch and I sat next to her. It was kind of odd how comfortable I felt around her.

"That's not what im talking about." I looked about her confused. She sighed and her face turned serous but very sweet. "I wanted to thank you for making my Dimitri happy." I looked at her shocked.

Olena let out a little laugh that reminded me of Dimitri's, "What I said about him not being happy after his father was true. He took it on himself to protect all of us and never thought of himself. When he was younger he would laugh and play with his sisters and he was almost smiling. Then one day he came home from school early and saw his father beating me. He ran in and defended me, ever since he has always been so stoic and serious. Looking at that photo and seeing him smile it warms my heart. I can never thank you enough, Roza." I grimaced at my Russian nick name only Dimitri called me that and not even and hour ago I told him not to call me that anymore. I loved hearing it come from his lips it wasn't the same when his mother called me that and I missed the feeling it sent thorough me when he would call me Roza.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that. I've been avoiding calling you that since I heard you yell at Dimka for calling you that. I'm so sorry."

"Really, Olena, its okay and as for him in that picture it was taken at my milojia ceremony he was just proud that's it. I'm sorry but that smile is not there for another reason than for the photo." I said sadly. Somewhere deep down I knew that I was wrong about that but I just didn't want to admit it because that would make it hurt even more knowing that he cared for me.

"Rose excuse me for being nosey but are you having a relationship with my son?" Olena asked me and my breath caught me my throat. Am I? I don't really know? If I am and Olena finds out will she hate me? I really don't want her to hate me.

"I think that's something you need to speak with Dimitri about. Speaking of why aren't you with him. I was sure he would want to catch up with you." I said genuinely curious now.

Olena sighed, "Yes well I'm angry with him right now, so I decided to talk with you."

"Why are you angry with him?" I asked.

Olena looked down sheepishly, "Well when you came out crying I knew he had said something to you and even though you said you were fine you don't strike me as one to cry so I confronted him about it." Oh shit. "He told me what happened and I must say that I thought I raised him better than that, I never in a million years thought that I would have to reprimand him at 25 but I just did and it was kind of weird. None the less he made a mistake but I can tell that he loves you very much. When I walked into the gym there was a look of pure regret and sadness that he upset you and when I said that you were crying his face fell even more if it was even possible. Even when he smiled as I walked in there was a hit of sadness in his eyes like always but in that photo there is no sadness in his eyes just pure love and happiness."

Wow okay that's a lot to take in. Wait she yelled at him because of me? No that can't happen, "Olena you shouldn't of reprimanded him like you said he made a mistake. Now I feel guilty you should be with him talking up a storm and catching up, not sitting here with me." I truly did feel guilty I was the reason that Dimitri got yelled at. I might still be mad at him but I still felt bad. After that we talked for hours not about Dimitri actually about anything other than him. Right in the middle of a laughing fit from a joke that Olena had told me my door flew and In my doorway stood a very tall very sexy Russian.

**P.O.V Dimitri**

After mama left I picked up the mats and put away the dummies that I had laid out for practice because we obviously weren't having any today. Then I decided to go for a run I put my earphones and turned the music all the way up in hopes to block out any thoughts of Roza.

I was on my shift walking the wards when my attempts to block out my thought of this afternoon failed. I couldn't help but think about what my mother had said she was right I had been completely unfair to Roza. I should of sat her down and asked her about it instead of ambushing her like I did. Mama said that she came out crying and that hurt to know that I had caused that kind of pain to her. I can't stand the thought of my Roza crying. But she said that she wasn't my Roza anymore. I don't think that I can live without her by my side now that I have experienced what it is like to have her there. I don't care what mama said anymore I am going right after my shift, which conveniently ended in five minutes, and I'm going to apologize to her and ask her to take me back. Wait were we even dating before? I think so I mean we never said weather we were or not but we knew how the other felt about us. It's all just confusing but the one thing I do know is that I will get my Roza back at any cost.

When I reached Rose's door I started to get nervous. What if she doesn't take me back? What if she never forgives me? What if- no Dimitri don't think like that just grow a pair and go in there. I took out the spare key I had to her room, unlocked the door, and went inside. One I opened the door I saw a sight that I was not prepared for. Rose and Mama were sitting on Rose's couch laughing their asses off. When they looked up roses smile fell into a frown and she still looked breathtakingly beautiful and Mama well her smile turned into a full on scowl.

"Dimitri…." Was all she said her voice was hollow and sad I hated to see her like this it just broke my heart. At that moment I didn't care that my mother was in the room I wouldn't care if Alberta and Kirova were in the room I just had to have he in my arms again. I took a step towards her and she shied away from me.

"Roz… Rose I'm so sorry. I should of never talked to you the way you did I should of never assumed what I did and I'm so sorry. You've only been gone for a few hours and already I feel like someone ripped my heart right out of my chest. I need you back Roza please I love you I'm so sorry." Right after I finished my sentence I realized what I had just said to Rose. I had just professed my love to her and it felt great. I have been so afraid to say those three words because I was afraid of rejection but right now there was nothing more I could lose. I could just gain My Roza back.

I looked at her hopefully and I saw the tears in her eyes threatening to spill down her face. She abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom. Oh god I've just lot her I felt my eyes well up with teats as I slid down the wall and put my face in my hands willing myself not to cry. I felt small hands on my shoulder and someone sit next to me.

"It's going to be okay son," Came my mother's voice and I couldn't hold it in anymore the tears started spilling down my cheeks and I looked up at my mother.

"How do you know that Mama? She just left she hates me I'm never going to get her back." I sobbed.

Mama wrapped her arms around my shoulders and made me look at her, "She doesn't hate you," she said. "She loves you. Trust me when I say she loves you. When I got here she was beaming at the thought of simply seeing you smile, and last time I checked when a girl like rose who is used to being called a whore gets upset over one person assuming that they are pregnant it's because they value their opinion. She cares what you think of her that's what upset her most. Even look at this room it's pretty plain not a lot of personal items, right? She only has two personal items to be exact one is a picture of her best friend the princess she sees her like a sister she is the only family she has and the other one? It's a picture of you know what does that tell you?" Mama said and she was starting to make since but I still don't understand why rose ran if she loved me. Mama stood up kissed my forehead and walked out.

I decided to stay here until Roza came out. Even if she just yelled at me to get out I had to see her again.

**P.O.V Rose**

When I stopped crying I washed my face and went back into my room. To my surprise Dimitri was sitting against the wall with his head in his hands and Olena had left. I stood there for a minute and then I finally spoke. "Dimitri?" It came out faint and timid I almost didn't recognize it as my own voice.

Dimitri's head snapped up and his face was tear stricken. I wanted to go over there and comfort him but I didn't move a muscle I just stood there and looked at him. After a few minutes Dimitri broke the silence, "Roza?" He said standing up and walking towards me.

"I'm so sorry, really I am. Just tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it just please Roza come back to me." Dimitri said standing a foot away from me.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "I want you to kiss me, Dimitri. That's all I want from you."

A smile spread across Dimtri's face a s he leaned down to give me a gentle kiss but it soon deepened into a strong passionate kiss. When we finally pulled apart for air I leaned my head against Dimiri's chest.

"I love you, roza" Dimitri said wrapping one arm around my waist and the other one stroking my hair.

"I love you too, Dimitri."

**Let me know what you think the sooner you respond the sooner I will update so review soon! **


	3. the dance

**Chapter Three:**

**Here you go I hioe you like it…..**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

We had finally said it. We finally told eachother that we loved the other. We had always implied it but the three words never left my mouth and never left hers until last night. Last night was the best night of my life. Even though it started out with Rose being mad at me it ended well with us saying I love you for the first time.

I felt like a teenaged boy with his first girlfriend. I had butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw her and when she smiled or laughed I had to hold back my smile to keep my guardian mask in place. Everytime I see her beautiful face I just want to hold her and kiss her and never let her go. I could talk to Rose about everything and nothing it didn't matter as long as we were together. I haven't been able to sleep all night. I have been up thinking about my Roza. After she came out of the bathroom and told me she loves me I was the happies man in the world I felt like I could touch the sky with Roza by my side. I know it sounds corney but it was so true. I stayed and we talked for a while and stole a few kisses but all to soon it was time for me to leave. Rose wanted me to stay but knew that it was better that I left. I am so happy that she under stood because if she didn't and she asked me to stay there was no way that I could have said no.

So here I am at three in the morning (vampire time) and I still cant get to sleep. I would go and see my mother but I have no doubt that I will be chewed out if I go there at this time. I couldent go see Roza so I decided to just go to the gym. I could get in some extra training and set up for Roses training in a two hours.

I got out of bed and put on a pair of grey sweat pants, a white fitted t-shirt, my tennis shoes and a duster. I left my hair down because I didn't see the point in putting it up quite yet. I set off twards the gym seeing how it is night time for the school it was dead quiet and I loved it. The sun was shining and I was basking in its warmth on the way to the gym.

As I neared the gym I heard music coming from inside. I wondered who the hell would be there at this hour but when I walked in I was more than surprised.

Rose was in the middle of the gym bearfooted and no matts in sight. She was wearing a small white sundress with an uneven bottom and her hair was out making her look absolutely breathtaking. But why the hell was she here? Her back was to me and a song was beginning to play from the sterio. I hid behind some equitment to see what this was all about. As the soft notes floted from the sterio I could tell that it was soft piano. I know this intor… it started to get faster and Rose began swaying with the music making her dress flow beautifully. That's when the lerics started.

_You come to me with scars on you wrists_

_You tell me this will be the last night felling like this_

That s ritght this song is Last Night by Skillet. Ya I know big shocker that I know music from this century with the way that Rose teases me. She is now full out dancing and not the weard dancing that teenagers do now that looks like they are having a seizure. More graceful and beautiful. She would throw her body up in the air at some points and still she landed with such grace and elegance she portrayed the feeling of the song perfectly just through the moves that her body made. I could see why she was wearing this dress it was perfect for the dance it swayed and moved accenting the movements of her body perfectly. She was dancing contemporary. I didn't know she could dance. I didn't even know I knew what contemporary dance was….. huh well I guess I knew more than I thought.

As the last notes rang trough the air Roza finished on the floor legs in a lazy hurkie and body slumped over her legs like she had just endured the worst physical and emotional pain ever. It was so beautiful I had no idea she could dance let alone like that.

I walked out from my hiding place and began to clap. Roza jumped startled and turned around to see me. She was completely and utterly schocked she had no idea that I was in here.

I walked up to her and sat down right next to her, "That was beautiful, Roza. I had no idea you could dance."

She smiled a little at my compliment than her face fell, "Did you actually see that?" she asked.

"Yes I did why?"

She buried her face in her hands and shook it out of embarrassment ithink what did she have to be embarrassed of? "Oh my God that's humiliating. You just saw me dance and im terrible at it I just enjoy doing it so I do it when I know no one is watching. I guess I was wrong about the no one watching part."

I grabbed her wrists and lowered them away from her face then put two fingers under her chin so that she would look at me. "That was beautiful and pure talent. You are an acceptional dancer and shouldn't be hiding you talent like this. That was a fantastic and heartwarming performance."

She smiled a little bit, "You really think so?" she asked timidly. She was so cute when she was vulnerable.

"I really do."

She leaned in and gave me a kiss it short and sweet but I still loved it.

"thanks, comrade."

"Anytime, Roza. I do have one question though."

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"Well that song is just depressing and a lot of times people listin and dance to and sing the music that show their emotions. I was just wondering if you were okay?" I asked hoping that she wouldent get mad at me.

"I don't think that its depressing. I think it's a story of a girl who is going through a tough timeand she goes to this man who I like to think she is in love with and he vows that he will help her through this and that nothing will hurt her because he loves her as well." As she explained this I looked at the song another way it wasn't a song about a girl trying to kill herself it was a love story. Roza always made me look at things differently and I loved it.

"so you couldent sleep either or is just the time that you always show up?" Rose asked trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckled, "No I couldent sleep so I thought I would come down here and get some extra training in. What about you?"

"I couldent sleep and I was itching to dance I didn't think that anyone would be in here so I snuck out and came here." She explained simply.

We stayed there and talked for a while until the time came for training. It just so happened that Rose brought her bag and a change of work out clothes in case so we did training and she went on her way to class.

**Soooooo what'd ya think?**

**I;m dying to know so tell me tell me tell me!**

**Until next time my lovelies I promise I will update sooner this time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Heres the next chapter I got a little carried away but I hope you like r&r!**

P.O.V: Rose

I Can't believe that Dimitri caught me dancing it is so embarrassing but he seemed not to mind so I'm not that worried about it. After we did training I went to class which is where I am now. Zoning out on one of Stan's lectures on whatever he's talking about. I really don't care I just can't stop thinking about Dimitri. I love him so much and I just want to be with him all of the time but I know that I can't (frownie face).

I did do something for him, though. He thinks that his mother was his surprise and she was part of it but I also arranged for the rest of his family to come to day. Olena just wanted to come a day early and I had no problem with that. They're supposed to be landing a little bit after our afternoon practice ends so that will be fun.

I can't wait to see his face when he sees them. I didn't get to see his face when Olena came in but I have a feeling this one will be better anyway.

After school was over I went to gym for our afternoon practice. Dimitri was sitting on the matts reading a western with his headphones on. He looked so content I didn't want to disturb him but right then he looked up at me.

"Why are you just standing there?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "You just looked so happy in your own world I didn't want to be the one to take you out of that." I said.

He go up and walked towards me wrapping his arms around my waist he said, "you can interrupt my reading anytime. I'm much happier with you."

"awwwww. Your going soft on me." I teased him than reached up and gave his what was supposed to be a sweet short kiss but soon it deepened into something deep and passionate. We only broke apart when we heard someone say, "Ew, I think I could of gone my whole life without seeing my brother make out with someone."

I broke away from Dimitri and sun around quickly to be faced with who I assume is Dimitri's family. There was an old lady shooting daggers at me, a girl who looked about my age with a disgusted look on her face. She looked like the female version of Dimitri. Two other woman one pregnant and one not and one little boy with one little girl. Olena was standing in the middle of them all.

"Vika!" Dimitri said in pure glee. One of his rare full on smiles that I love so much. He ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you to, Dimka," she said hugging him back he let her and turned to the rest of his family. He specifically looked at the little boy.

"Is this Paul?" He asked. One of the woman nodded and Dimitri's simle widened if that was even possible. He pick the little boy up and hugged him.

"Look at you boy you are so big!" He exclaimed.

"Uncle Dimka?" He asked. Dimitri just nodded than Paul hugged Dimitri back eagerly. Similar greetings went all around the family hugs all around some of the women shed tears and a lot of rapid Russian that I didn't even begin to understand. I stood back waiting the exchange happy that I had a part in this reunion.

After a while Olena spoke up, "Dimka, are you going to introduce Roza are just let her stand there while you rudely talk with all of us and not her?" She said very motherly.

Dimitri turned around with an apologetic look on his face. He was about to say something but I cut him off, "I'm fine, really." I said waving it off.

"No, Roza, she's right I was being rude," Dimitri said walking towards me. When he reached me he wrapped one arm around my waist and turned to his family, "Everybody this is my Roza." He said proudly and let me tell you my heart jumped when he said I was _his_ Roza. Every one of them looked me over than the one that Dimitri called Vika, who I am assuming is his youngest sister Viktoria, looked like a light bulb went off in her head. "Wait you the Roza that arranged for us to come here?" She asked hesitantly. Dimitri looked at me dumbfounded. I guess he thinks I only arranged for his mom to come.

I just ignored him and said, "In the flesh." In full on Rose Hathaway bravado. Than all of a sudden she was charging at me and engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. I was very surprised I didn't expect this but none the less I gently wrapped by arms around her halfway still not letting go and letting out a , "Oh okay then." This made Dimitri laugh. I broke away from the hug and glared at him which shut him up.

Everyone else hugged me except for Yeva who was just shooting me daggers the whole time. After a while Olena decided to speak up again but it was in Russian so I didn't understand it, but she seemed to be scolding her mother about something. Everyone listened intently for a while than Dimitri decided to join in and he looked pissed. His fists and jaw were clenched and he was speaking through his teeth in a hard voice.

I gently placed one hand on one of his fist and the other on his cheek in attempt to calm him down. It only worked a little bit.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

Everyone was talking to Roza and hugging her animatedly. Everyone except for babushka. Oh no I thought that she would like Roza but she is just staring daggers into her. After a while Mama decided to stop her.

**This whole conversation is in Russian**

"Mama! Stop staring at her like she's the devil and say hi to her." Mama scolded.

Babushka shifted her glare from Roza to Mama, "I don't want to say hello to her! As far as I know she could be the devil!"

"Don't say that! She brought all of us here just for Dimka and look how happy he is with her!"

"I don't like her look at the way she is dressed" she gestured towards Rose. She was wearing short shorts and a tight fitted tank top for training. "She might as well not be wearing any clothes!"

"She's been doing training. That is no excuse for the way you are acting."

"Look at her she's a whore!" Babushka exclaimed and I snapped. How dare she talk about my Roza like that! Yes she is my grandmother and overprotective but I have never heard her call someone a whore and I am defiantly not going to let her call Roza one.

"Don't you dare call her that!" I boomed. Everyone turned to me. Roza stiffened out of fear and surprise but then she placed her hand on my hand and jaw that I hadn't realized I had clenched. I turned towards her and she was looking up at me with those big brown pools that are her eyes and I immediately relaxed. I turned back to my babushka much calmer now and spoke to her in a much more civil tone.

Still talking in Russian I said, "She is not a whore, the way she dresses might be a little revealing but she is NOT a whore."

Mama nodded and Babushka scoffed, "A little revealing? Look at her Dimka how can you be with someone like that." Instinctively my arms went around Rose protectively. I know that I don't have to protect her from my family and that she can't understand what we are saying but whenever someone talks about her like this it hurts her. She tries to hide it and brush it off like it's some kind of joke but I know better that it really does hurt her. She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my chest I can tell that she is upset that she doesn't understand what is being said but it is better that she doesn't.

"I'm with her because she is beautiful, smart, brave, giving, selfless, everything that I have ever wanted in a woman and so much more. I love her." I said stroking her hair. I hardened my voice to get my point across on the next part. "And you of all people should know how wrong those assumptions can be."

"That girl has not gone through the kind of accusations and assumptions that I have" she spat out.

"Actually, Babushka she has. When she was away from the academy she let the princess feed off of her because there was no one else to feed off of. Somehow when she got back some of the other students found out and some of the male students decided that they would spread rumors that she had sex with them and let them drink from her. She has faced the exact same accusations as you and more."

While I was saying this people from my family were gasping at different parts and slowly Babushka's face was morphing into one of remorse and apologetics. She turned to Roza and switched back to English.

"I am sorry Rose." She said

"Um…. For what?" Rose said confused.

"I made wrong assumptions about you without getting to know you and for that I am sorry."

"Um it's okay I guess." Rose said

"Okay well now that that shit storm is over how about we go find our rooms and let Roza and Dimka finish their training session." Sonya said and I was a little relieved honestly. I didn't want any more drama with babushka and I wanted some alone time with Roza. Everyone said their goodbyes and left to go find guest housing.

"So what was that about?" Roza asked while we were doing our stretches. We couldn't really get a whole lot of practice in with the little amount of time that we had left so we just decided to spar.

"Babushka doesn't like you a whole lot but she will once she gets to know you," I said honestly no matter how hard I tried I couldn't lie to her.

"Why doesn't she like me?" she asked.

"She's just over protective of me that's all." I said.

Roza gave me a 'I know you're not telling me the whole truth' look but dropped it.

After we finished sparing and doing our warm down stretches I gave roza a kiss and told he I would meet her in her dorm room after curfew.

**So there's this little box right underneath this where you can tell me what you think. It would make you be really cool if you used it.**

**Don't be square use the square. HaHa just thought of that.**

**Hey guys this is your story tell me what you want to happen and ill try to incorporate your suggestions as best I can. **

**I want to thank I believer her name was Danielle? If im wrong im sorry! Anyway thanks for telling me I got Dimitri's last name wrong and if you want to send me some phrases I will do my best to use them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Yay! Early update to make up for all of the late ones! I hope you like it**

**P.O.V: Rose**

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow. I just wanted it to be after curfew so that Dimitri would be in my room. I loved being with him it gives me feelings that I am safe and loved and cared for and so many other things. It feels natural to be with him.

After I got dinner and caught up on the gossip pool- apparently Ralf and Jessie got high by the wards and Kirova caught them and Jessie tried to seduce her. I mean talk about hilarious!- I came back to my dorm and started doing my homework. I know Rose Hathaway doing her homework, but I have to keep my grades up somehow. When I finished my homework I had nothing to do really but wait for Dimitri. So I played some music on my stereo and waited on my bed.

Suddenly Distance by Christina Perry comes on and it reminds me of Dimitir and I's relationship before we said we loved each other. I started to sing along.

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love and I will_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when you're not listing_

_And how long can we keep this up up up_

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_Im having trouble breathing_

_Im afraid of what youll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heartbeats_

_Until I know youll understand and I will_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when your not listning_

_And how long can we keep this up up up_

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have so ill_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when your not listning _

_And how long can we keep thisup up up_

_Make sure to keep my distance _

_Say I love you when your not listing _

_How long till we call this love love love_

As the finishing notes floated through the room there was a knock at my door. I went to go see who it was almost positive it was Dimitri. I was right there he was in all his sexy glory standing at my door. I poked my head out of the door and looked both way to make sure that no one was there. When it was confirmed that we were alone I grabbed Dimitri by the shirt and pulled him into my room locking the door behind us.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck smashing my lips to his. After we broke apart breathless I said, "I missed you." I know, I know sappy. But I really did miss him. I always miss him when hes not with me.

He gave me a brilliant smile and said, "I missed you to….. what was that you were singing?"

"You heard that?"

"Ya I kina listened to most of the song I heard before I knocked so I decided to listen to the rest of the song. You have a beautiful voice."

"well thank you, and the song was called Distance by Christina Perri. Its one of my favorites and I find it kind of ironic because it reminds me of how our relationship used to be." I said sheepishly.

Dimitri wrapped me up in his arms and whispered, "It will never be like that again." And I knew it wouldn't.

We talked for a while about Dimitri's family. I asked him to tell me more about them because he always talks about them but doesn't say as much as you would think. Somehow this led to a very heated make out session. We were rolling around on my bed competing for dominance and somehow both of our shirts ended up off when there was a knock at my door. We looked at each other confused and I so much wanted to just ignore it but it could of been important seeing how it is after curfew and someone is at my door. I got up and found my shirt and slid it on and straitened my hair. I looked over at Dimitri to see that he had his shirt on already and I motioned towards the bathroom, he got the message and went to go hide in it.

I went to open the door and found Viktoria there.

"Hey is something wrong?" I asked.

She waved that off, "No, no I just wanted to talk to you." She said and welcomed herself into my room. "Dimka you can come out it is just me," She hollered and Dimitri came out of the bathroom.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked what I was thinking.

"Oh come on im not an idioit look at her. Her hair is all messed up and her shirt is put on haphazardly. And you look the same." She said motioning from me to Dimitri, and she wasn't wrong we did look pretty discombobulated for a girl just chilling before bed.

"We were jus-" Dimitri began but vika cut him off.

"I would really not like to know thank you very much Dimka."

"Um….. you said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked groping for a change of subject.

"Oh, yes! Dimka, out." She said or more like demanded.

"Uh no! Dimka stay." I said waling over to Dimitri's side and grabbing his hand in a form of restraint.

"Fine but he is not going to like what I am going to talk to you about."

"What are you planning on talking to her about?" He asked stepping in front of me instinctively.

"I was planning on telling her what Babushka said about her."

"No!" Dimirti said. Wow I didn't think it was this bad for him to keep it from me like this.

"She has a right to know what she thinks of her, Dimitri." Viktoria said calmly.

He contemplated this for a few minutes then said, "Fine but you don't have to go into detail just the gist of the conversation."

"Yay!" Vika and I said simultaneously, because we knew that if we didn't get Dimitri's approval we wouldn't be able to talk about it. She would probably be willing but I didn't want to betray his trust like that.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

When Vika said she wanted to tell Roza what Babushka said I immediately said no, but after thinking about it for a while I decided that she would get it out of me anyway 'cause I can't keep anything from her. So I told Vika that it was okay and we all went to sit on the couch Roza in my lap and Vika on the other cushion of the love seat.

"Okay so tell me," Roza said becoming impatient.

"She called you a whore." Vika said bluntly.

"Vika!" I scolded. She could have said it a little bit kinder.

"No, babe its fine she's blunt I like that." Roza said. Of course she would like that. Everyone else in the world would have taken offence to the bluntness but not my Roza.

"What I don't get it why she called me that. I mean she hadn't even spoken to me." Roza said trying not to sound hurt but I could tell that she was.

"Exactly and that is what I told her. I said that she shouldn't be making assumption without getting to know you." I said trying to comfort her.

"She doesn't like how young you are for him and she also thinks that you just like Dimka because of his looks." Vika said being blunt once again. I gave her a scowl but was more interested in Rose's reaction.

"Well I guess that makes sense there is a bit of an age gap and seeing as he looks like a god I could see how she came to that conclusion. But that's not why I'm with him I can assure you that there are many other reasons that have nothing to do with the way that he looks." Roza said obviously hurt to me but not phased at all to Vika.

"Hey, don't be upset milaya like I said once she gets to know you she will love you." I tried to soothe her.

"I know and if it was anyone else I wouldn't be fazed but its your grandmother and her first impression of me was bad. I can only imagine what the rest of your family thinks." She said burying her face in the crook of my neck. I just stroked her hair and said soothing words to her in Russian.

Vika decided to speak up at that time, "the rest of us love you, Roza. Mama, Sonya and Karo are just happy that Dimka found someone they were starting to think that he was gay. I'm just happy that it's not Tasha and Paul and Zoya asked if you were going to be their new aunt. And everyone including Paul scolded Babushka for acting towards you the way that she did"

Rose calmed down a bit knowing that the rest of my family approved of her. Wait! "Mama, Sonya and Karo thought I was gay?! Why?!" This sent Roza into a laughing fit along with Vika I was happy that rose was happier now but seriously! I AM NOT GAY!

"It's not funny! I'm not gay! I've brought girls home before." Roza abruptly stopped laughing and shot me a look. "You have, have you?" She said, Oh crap.

Vika started laughing even more, "ya and one of them was Tasha Ozera!" She gasped through laughs. Oh shit shit shit shit SHIT! Why does my sister hate me?!

Rose's face dropped, "Excuse me?!" she said getting off my lap.

"No its not what it-"

"You said that there was never anything between you besides a friendship! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"No I was telling the truth I swear!" I said getting up and reaching out to her but she slapped my hands away. Well that hurt (not physically of course but emotionally ya it did.)

"He's telling the truth I just razz him about it I promise I won't do it again." Vika said serous again. I think she was afraid that she caused a fight.

"But you said he brought her home," Rose said timidly.

"It was more like she followed him home and Dimitri was polite and invited her for dinner. Everyone hated her. And I mean Everyone. Paul was just a baby then and he cried when she tried to pick her up and attempted to hit her." Rose started laughing at that.

She turned to me, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine I understand," I said and I did I would be the say way if I was in her position. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the cheek which I gladly returned.

"I love you" she said.

I smiled and said, "I love you more."

"Nope not possible."

"Oh I think its possible."

She just smiled and leaned up for another kiss but this one was not a short peck on the lips it was deep and passionate and full of love. Our hands roamed each other's bodies and I reached my hand-

"Ehem!" we both jumped back and looked at Vika with guilty expressions.

"Um…. Uh….. sorry" rose managed to get out breathlessly. I on the other hand was still to breathless to speak.

"Let me just say ew!" Vika said. "Can we do something besides you guys making out and me looking anywhere in the room but you two?"

"Oh! I recorded some saved by the bell episodes and also full house." I looked at rose dumbfounded. She makes fun of me for my music but she watches shows from the nineties? Blackmail!

"What there good shows!" she defended.

"Ya they are but I didn't think you watched those kin of things." I said she just rolled her eyes and plopped on her bed getting out a T.V. remote.

"Well are you going to sit or watch it standing up?" Rose asked. I went and snuggled up to Roza and she maneuvered herself so that she was comfortable and could see the T.V.

Vika on the other hand decided to sit on the couch.

"You can sit over here there's plenty of room." Rose said. Vika hesitantly got up and sat on the other side of Rose. We watched Saved by the Bell and Full House until I heard a slight snore come from the beauty in my arms.

"I guess that's my cue. I'll see you later Dimka," Vika said and walked to the door.

"Bye Vika," I said right before the door closed. Once she was gone I reached for the remote and turned the T.V. off than I started to shake Roza so that she could get dressed for bed. I would have just done it myself but I didn't want to be disrespectful of her. "Roza you need to put your pj's on."

She mumbled something and rotated so that her face was buried in my chest. I smiled at this, "Come on honey you need to get dressed than you can go back to sleep."

"Fine," she said and got up to get her pj's out of her draws. I assumed she was going to dress in the bathroom but when she started to undress right in front of me I decided to speak up no matter how much I wanted not to. "Um, Roza. Arent you going to do that in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Why are you uncomfortable with me undressing in front of you?" she asked still undressing.

"No that's not it….. Its just that I didn't know if you wanted to do that in front of me." I said trying to control my voice.

"I'm fine with it." She said as she slid on a pair of cotton shorts and my sweatshirt I gave her the night of the lust charm. She looked really sexy in my clothes. She curled back up into my arms and said, "Good night, Comrade." I started to get up to go back to my room but Roza caught my arm. "Please stay." She said and her eyes seemed to grow three sizes I just couldn't say no to this Persian Goddess. So I crawled back into bed.

"Get some sleep. I love you Roza."

"I love you to." she said than dozed off soon followed by me.

**Tell me what you want to happen next!**

**I hope you enjoyed it please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Here you go another chapter hop you love it!**

**P.O.V: Rose**

I woke up with strong arms wrapped around me and the strong scent of aftershave that I love so much and smiled. Dimitri had spent the night. I thought he would have stayed until I fell asleep then go back to his dorm but he stayed. I turned around in his arms trying not to jostle him but it turned out that he was already up watching me sleep.

"Ya know comrade, it's rude to stare," I said jokingly.

He smiled down at me, "I couldn't help it your just so beautiful." Dimitri said. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. Just then my phone rang. The screen said "Mother Russia"

"Hey, Olena! What's up?" I said into the phone. Dimitri gave me a curious look and I just shrugged.

"Roza! Oh good you're awake. Well I was wondering if you and Dimka would come over for dinner tonight." Olena said hopefully. I looked over at Dimitri who was now sitting up next to me.

When I hesitated Olena said, "I'm making one of Dimitri's favorite dishes."

I decided that he would enjoy that and I would feel really bad if I said no. I also didn't see any reason to say no besides Yeva. "Ya sure we can do that. What time?"

"Oh great dinner will be served at six thirty but could you come an hour early so that we can talk?" Dimitri had told me his schedule for his shifts so I know that he is off tonight.

"Sure see you then." I said into the phone then hung up. I turned to Dimitri and he rose and eyebrow in question.

"What?" I asked pretending that I had no idea what he was wondering.

"What was that all about?" he asked gesturing towards my phone. "And really 'Mother Russia'?"

"Yes she's your mother and is from Russia I found it to be funny, and were having dinner with your family tonight." I said rummaging through my closet for an outfit for tonight. "What do you think I should wear? I think something more conservative so that your grandmother has less of a reason to call me a whore."

Dimitri got up and came behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Wear whatever you want. Don't worry about my grandmother shell get used to the idea of us being together."

"That's just it I don't want her to get used to the idea I want her to like me and think I'm at least somewhat worthy of you." I said turning to face him.

He stroked my cheek forcing me to look him in the eyes, "Babushka is set in her old time ways and is also very protective of her family. It takes a while for her to trust or like anyone, but I promise she will like you once she knows you."

"Either way I'm still dressing conservatively tonight." I said turning back to my closet. I decided on a pair of boot cut jeans, a red flowy blouse and a pair of black combat boots. I turned to Dimitri outfit in hand, "How about this?"

"I think you'll look beautiful in anything you choose."

"Ugh! Don't pull that crap with me. Do you think this is presentable to your grandmother?"

"I think if she insults you again I'll yell at her again." He said.

"Fine! I'll just call Viktoria later and ask her. You mister are going to be late for your shift if you don't leave soon." I said painting at him.

"But I don't want to leave," Dimitri whined.

"Well you have to." I said sternly walking up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"I don't know its Saturday so I don't have classes so probably just watch T.V. maybe go for a run later on"

"Wow the famous Rose Hathaway is going to go running without being forced to. I'm impressed," Dimitri teased. I stuck my toung out at him and leaned up for a kiss which he returned happily. Once Dimitri left for his shift I decided not to call Vikka and just wear the outfit I already picked out. I realized that I hadn't spent a lot of time with Lissa lately so I sent her a text.

**Hey want to hang in my room W/ me today? –R**

A few minutes there was a knock at my door and when I opened it lissa was standing there, "Hell ya!" she said walking into my room.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

My day was pretty boring after I left Roza's room. I walked the perimeter for five hours until my replacement came and I went to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about rose, Roza, My Roza. This makes me smile. She is finally mine and no one will keep us apart. I tried to read a western but I got distracted thinking about Rose so I decided to go for a run. I could improve my stamina and thinking about Rose wouldn't distract me from running.

I put on a pair of basketball shorts, a tight fitted black t-shirt and my trainers. When I got to the field next to the gym I saw a small feminine figure running around it. I looked a little closer and recognized it as Rose. I smiled and jogged towards her.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I told you that I was going to go for a run. I assume you forgot?" Rose said as we fell into step together.

"No I just thought you were messing with me or something." I laughed and Rose slapped my stomach playfully.

"I was serious. So how was your shift?" I don't know why but I like that she cared enough to ask even though I have at least one shift a day she still asks every day. It just makes me happy that she asks I know its weird.

"Boring I had ward duty so all that happens was finding a few novices smoking pot at the edge." I said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I told them I didn't feel like smoking today." Rose said and I rose an eyebrow at her curiously. She let out a short laugh and said, "I was kidding comrade. I don't smoke."

"Well that's good to know. So what did you do today?" I asked changing subject.

"Lissa and I hung out for a little while than I came out here. Did a little on the punching bag I was actually going to call you pretty soon and see if you were off yet and if you wanted to spar." She said. I loved sparring with Rose. That close contact that we get and we don't have to hold back we can just go at each other so to speak.

"Sure" I said my lips turning up in a small smile. After about an hour of sparing Rose said, "Well comrade now that I've beat you I have to go get ready for dinner I'll see you later." And with a peck on the lips she was gone.

Soon after I headed back to my dorm to get ready as well. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue button up (that should match the shirt Rose was considering this morning), a pair of tennis shoes and my duster. I put my hair into a ponytail at the nape of my neck the way I know Rose likes it and went to go get her from her dorm.

I knocked on the door and waited until Rose opened it. She looked gorgeous; she was wearing the same outfit she showed me this morning but it looked way better on her tanned perfect body than it did on her hangers. She also let her hair flow freely just the way I like it and had light makeup on.

"Well don't you look handsome," she said gesturing for me to come in. I obliged and stood by the door while she grabbed her purse and leather jacket.

"Thank you. You look beautiful yourself," I said walking towards her.

"Do you think I look okay for your grandmother?" She asked nervously.

I gave an exasperated sigh, "If I didn't know better I would say you were dating my grandmother and not me."

"I just want to change her opinion of me," she said giving me pouty eyes.

"You look fantastic and Vikka should have never told you what she said."

She hit me playfully, "Let's just go. We're going to be late."

When we got to the apartment my mother was staying at in guest housing I knocked on the door while Rose adjusted her clothes. The door opened to reveal my mother wearing an apron (seriously she packed an apron on her trip to a school).

"Oh it's you two come on in," Mama said motioning for us to go inside. We did as told and I was impressed at how large these apartments were. It has a full sized kitchen living room and dining room and two bedrooms with one bathroom. "So how was your day?" Mama asked walking towards the kitchen.

"It was good," Rose and I said in unison. Mama smiled slightly at this.

"How was yours?" Rose asked.

"Oh it was okay I didn't have a whole lot to do so you know." Mama answered right as we entered the kitchen. Babushka was sitting at the table knitting, when Rose saw her she stiffened by my side. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She gave me a slight smile as thanks.

"Hello Babushka," I said in English so that Rose could understand.

"Grandson" she answered in Russian nodding her head but not looking up. Rose noticed the harshness in her voice and turned to my mother instead. "Would you like any help Olena?" She asked.

"Would you mind making the sauce?" Mama asked.

"Um….. I don't know how" Rose replied sheepishly.

"Of course you don't" babushka mumbled in Russian. I glared at her and she glared right back this was going to be an interesting night.

"Oh of course you don't! How inconsiderate of me. Dimitri make the sauce with her." Mama instructed. I did as told and started showing Rose how to make the sauce. A few minutes later my sisters show up with Paul and Zoya, and Roza and I had finished making the sauce so my sisters stole her away.

I went over to where Mama just took the black bread out of the oven. I reached for a piece only to get my hand smacked away.

"Don't even try it you'll have to wait until dinner like everybody else." Mama said.

"Not even a little piece," I pleaded.

"Nope"

I pouted and went to get plates out of the cabinet. "That's a special girl you've got, Dimka. Don't let her go." My oldest sister, Sonya said walking into the kitchen.

"I don't plan to," I replied looking at Rose in the living room playing with Zoya and making silly faces. I hated that I couldn't give her children. It is one of the things a man should be able to do, give the woman he loves a family but I will never be able to give that to Roza.

She saw me watching her and smiled that brilliant smile of hers at me.

"Dinner's ready!" Mama called and everyone went to the table in the dining room. The seating went like this:

Mama and Babushka at the ends, both kids on either side of Babushka Rose next to Paul me next to rise Vikka next to me. Sonya next to Zoya and on her other side Karo.

"So Roza tell us about your family," Mama said trying to start a conversation.

"Like anyone wants to hear about her family" Babushka said in Russian without an attempt to hide the distain in her voice.

There was a chorus of "Babushka" and "Mama" from everyone.

"I want to hear it," Mama said in English so that rose understood. "Go ahead sweetheart just ignore her."

"Um.. Okay," Roza began and took my hand under the table absentmindedly. "Well I don't know anything of my father except that he was Turkish and my mother is Janine Hathaway guardian extrodanair but when it comes to mothering she lets a school do that part."

"Oh bo ho" babushka said in English now.

"Mama! Stop it she was just answering my question." Babushka ignored my mother and turned to Rose.

"You think you've had it so hard don't you?"

"No I have been very fortunate," Rose said timidly. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I don't like you Rosemary." She stated bluntly.

"I can tell." Rose replied trying to show her Rose bravado but not succeeding.

"I don't want you with my grandson" she said narrowing her eyes at Rose.

"Babushka stop this!" I said standing up. "You have no control over who I am with and I am not going to let you talk to Rose like that."

"I don't believe I was having the conversation with you boy." She said standing up.

"You weren't having a conversation with anyone, you were bulling Rose!"

"She was replying to me that count as a conversation."

"No it doesn't!"

"Would you excuse me for a moment" Rose said abruptly and ran out the door.

"God damn it now look what you've done!" I said before running after her.

**Sort of Cliffy!**

**Let me know what you think and I can take criticism so do that to if you want you wont hurt my feelings.**

**Until next time my lovelies **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Just a warning this ones a little terrible and has a few inuindos**

**But I hope you enjoy it anyway**

**P.O.V Dimitri**

I ran out after Rose but by the time I got out of guest housing she was nowhere in sight. I checked her room but she wasn't there so I went to the Gym and found her beating the crap out of a punching bag.

I walked up behind here until I was right behind her.

"Roza?" I said and immediately she turned around and started sobbing into my chest. I lowered us onto the mat and pulled her into my lap stroking her hair. We sat there for a while rose crying into my chest and me stroking her hair and saying sweet nothings to her in Russian. When her crying finally died down she pulled away, wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

This made me laugh, "Don't be, love. Now tell me what's wrong." I said pulling her back to me not liking the distance between us.

"I just don't want to be the cause of your fighting with your grandmother. You haven't seen her in years and now that she's here you guys are arguing because of me." She said a few traitor tears falling down her cheeks. I kissed them away gently.

"It's not your fault it's hers. She is the one that is being rude to you and judging you. If someone insults you they insult me. So it's really just an act of selfishness to defend you." She laughed at this.

"Hey look there's that beautiful smile I've been looking for. You know something?" I said and she looked at me expectantly. "I miss that smile whenever I am not with you." I said kissing her nose.

She looked up at me smiling so wide I think her face might rip, "I love you." She said and leaned in to kiss me. I returned the kiss happily. It was passionate but still loving, I flipped us so that Rose was pressed up against the mat and one of my legs were wedged between her thighs. I trailed my tung along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. When my toung plunged into her mouth she moaned and lightly pulled my hair sending shivers of pleasure all through me electing a groan from me. We pulled apart after a few minutes gasping for air. Once Rose had enough air in her lungs to speak she said, "I owe your mother an apology."

"No you don't," I said trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

She moaned at this sensation, "Dimitri… Ugh I have to apologies for leaving so abruptly. Once I do that we can continue this in your room." She said seductively. I jumped up ready to get this over with so that we can go to my room. About halfway there I said, "you know you don't have to apologize. If anyone should be saying that they are sorry it should be my grandmother."

"Well im not holding my breath on that one and I was rude to Olena."

When we got there Rose knocked on the door and my mother answered. "Rose! I didn't expect to see you again tonight." She said pulling us in. The only other person there was Vikka.

"Yes well I just wanted to come and say I was sorry." Rose said.

My mother turned around abruptly so she was facing us. "For what, honey?"

"I left so rudely tonight and you prepared such a beautiful meal and invited us over and I just stormed out like that. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

"Oh no! Don't be sorry we understand. If anyone needs to apologize it's my mother. She had no right to talk to you like that." My mom replied walking up to Rose and hugging her than she pulled back like she had just realized something. Mama turned to me and said, "You didn't make her come and do this did you."

"No not at all, Mama I swear. I told her the same thing you told her but she insisted." I said defensively.

"Good boy." Mama said.

I looked around noticing once more how little people were here, "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Sonya and Karo had to put the kids to bed and after everyone chewed Babushka out for talking to you guys like that she got upset and holed herself up in her room. I just stayed to help mama clean up from dinner. That's what we were doing when you showed up." Vikka said.

"Oh ill help," Rose said perking up at the opportunity to make things up to my mom.

"But Roza…" I said remembering the promise she made to me a little bit ago.

"You can be patient," She said as if scolding a child.

I decided to go along with the child thing and whined, "But you promised if-"

"Yes I did and we will right after I help clean up," Rose said coming up to me to wrap her arms around my waist and set her head on my chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Wait," Vikka said confused. "What did she promise that you're so upset about not getting emideatley?"

I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks and Rose buried her face in my chest so I can only guess she blushed also.

"Um…..Well…..Uh…..You see-" I started to say but Vikka cut me off.

"Okay we get it and let me just say I did not need to know about my brother's sex life."

Rose's head popped up at that, "Oh no we haven't….. uh… done that." Rose finished burring her face further in my chest. Mama looked at me then started laughing.

"What's so funny Mama?" Vikka and I ask at the same time.

"Well I know she's telling the truth but your face son is hilarious." She said. "I've got to say though I am surprised."

"Why? You know I would never take advantage of her like that."

"Yes I know that but you two are so close physically that kind of closeness is usually not found until after you know _that_. And I didn't say that you took advantage of her she could of wanted it just as much as you." Okay this is getting a bit awkward.

"We don't need that to be close, and trust and believe I want it. Were just waiting for the right time." Rose said pulling me closer if that was even possible and my arms wound around her tighter.

"Well that's good, and about cleaning you guys leave were almost done here anyway well see you tomorrow." Mama said pushing us out the door.

"Well that was awkward."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey I know I promised but I'm really tired can we just go to sleep and say I owe you one?" Rose asked.

"Of course and you don't owe me anything."

"What if I want to?" She asked pressing herself against me.

"There's no complaint here," I said raising my hands in a form of surrender.

She leaned up and pecked my lips, "I love you."

"As I love you."

**Ya I know its mostly just ragging on Dimitri but theres some Rose/ Yeva drama. I hope you liked it even though it was horrible ill try to make the next one better.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Here you go I hope you enjoy my little chicklets!**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

The next day I went to talk to my mother about what I should do for Rose for her birthday. It is in only a couple of days and I have no idea what to do. I knocked on the door and a moment later Mama answered it.

"Dimka, what are you doing here?" she asked gesturing for me to come in.

"I needed to talk to you about something." I answered sitting on the couch.

"Okay shoot"

"Well Rose's birthday is in two days and for the life of me I can't figure out what to do. I thought that you might be able to help."

"I'm not the one dating her, Dimka. You have to come up with something by yourself, but I'm sure shell like whatever you do."

"I was afraid you say something like that." I said standing up, "I have a shift in five so I have to go. Thanks Mama." I said and left guest housing wracking my brain for something. I couldn't get her jewelry because she always says that it just gets in her way when she's fighting, so that one's out. I'm already planning on getting her a tube of lip gloss as a kind of joke but I want to get her something that shows her how much I love her. I guess ill just have to keep thinking.

**Three days later (Rose's birthday!)**

**P.O.V: Rose**

I was walking back from classes to get dressed. Dimitri told me that he was canceling lessons after school and that he wanted me to meet him an hour after classes. I am not going to lie I am quite excited, you see today is my birthday so I am happy to say that I am legally allowed to be dating Dimitri today.

Suddenly an older man wearing a neon blue suit a purple scarf and gold chains approached me.

"Can I help you?" I asked with my famous Rose Hathaway bravado.

He looked me up and down but not in the checking me out kind of way it was more of the way someone looks at another when they haven't seen them in years.

"Hello, old man? What do you want; because I have somewhere I need to be." I said getting annoyed when he didn't answer me.

"Sorry, the name's Abe Mazur you must me Rosemary." He said extending his hand I ignored his hand.

"Its Rose and I still don't understand why you're blocking me."

"Yes well I guess there's no way except than to just come out with it," he took a deep breath than said. "I'm your father, Rose"

"Ya, no funny now why are you really here?" I asked hoping that he really was kidding.

"I'm not joking, Rose." He said completely serious.

Shaking I took a step back, "No. My father left me."

He took a step towards me, "I didn't leave you Rose your mother took you away from me. She said that my job was to dangerous and left me taking you."

"I don't believe you," with that I turned and ran with tears brimming my eyes I knew who I had to go to.

When I got to dimitri's door I knocked twice and he didn't answer so I decided that he might be in the gym. When I got there and no one was there I thought that there were only two other places he would be and instead of roaming campus looking for him hoping that he is on shift I decided to check his moms first.

By the time I got to guest housing the tears were already flowing at a steady pace and I rapidly knocked on the door. When she opened the door Olena looked shocked, "Rose honey what's wrong?"

"Is Dimitri here ive been looking for him," I chocked out between my tears.

"ya he's just in the kitchen ill go get him," she said pulling me inside. "Dimka come here!"

"What is it Mam" Dimitri began but stopped when he saw me. "Roza! Whats wrong?!" He said rushing over to me.

"m-m-my father," was all I got out before I started sobbing into his chest.

Dimitri immediately started comforting me. He picked me up bridal style and brought me into the living room sat down on the couch and set me in his lap. He murmured to me in Russian and rubbed my back and played with my hair soothingly until I calmed down.

When I pulled away Dimitri whipped the tear stains off my face and asked me, "What's got you so upset, milaya?"

"I was on my way to my dorm when this old gy walks up to me and is all 'my name is Abe Mazur im your father' and then he went off talking about how my mom took me away from him when I was a baby. Im so scared, dimitri. What if this guy really is my dad? What if he's just playing some sick joke on me?" I looked at Dimitri and a look of pure horror was on his face.

"What is it?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek.

"What did you say his name is?" Was all he said.

"Abe Mazur, why?"

"Abe Mazur is a mob boss in Russia, he is a very feared man. He is the one who helped me keep my father away after I beat him up." Dimitri said solemly.

"So you know him?" I asked.

"sort of. We have a love hate more on the hate side relationship."

"Well would he lie to me about this?"

"I don't see why he would, but I honestly don't know."

"Well this is a shit storm." I said honestly. This was not what I was looking for right now. I never wanted to meet my father, to me he was just a sperm donator that my mom knew personally, but now here I am.

"haha ya I guess it is. Its your birthday how about you worry about this tomorrow and open your present today?" Dimitri said trying to change the subject and he was right I didn't need to be worrying about this today.

"You didn't have to get me anything just having you is more than enough." I said leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Ya well I still got you something so suck it up and open your preset." He said handing me a box wrapped in black paper.

I ripped the paper off and opened the box to find a tube of lip gloss (the same kind he got me on the shopping trip) and a new steak with something engraved on the hilt in Russian. "What does it say" I asked.

"It says 'I will always love you my fierce and beautiful Roza'" Dimitri recited. I smiled widely at him.

"I love it, thank you!" I said kissing him fiercely. "I love you." I said and kissed him again. This time it was passionate and deep. I adjusted myself so that I was startling Dimitri's waist and tangled my hand in his hair while he did the same with his. My other hand went to his bicep and is went to my waist rubbing circles in it. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly granted.

"BELIKOV" Boomed a male voice from the entrance of the room. I jumped off of him and looked at who it was.

My father….

**Oooooo abe just walked in on them making out what is he going to do to Dimitri?**

**Tell me what you thought**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**P.O.V: Rose**

Holy shit on a stick! My so claimed 'father' just caught me making out with my mentor/ boyfriend.

Im in for it now.

Suddenly I saw anger flare in Dimitri's eyes and he didn't fight to keep it back. He stood straight and tall to look down at my father.

"_You_ are her father?" There was a kind of coldness in his voice that even scared me and I saw Abe try to hide a cower. I never pegged him as someone who scares easly.

"Ansewer me!" Dimitri said again getting impatient.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Belikov." Oh not a good idea.

"Oh its my business and your going to answer me… NOW."

"Yes im her father." Abe said trying to sound tough.

"Good now that we have that out of the way…. You son of a bitch! I never pegged you for a child abandoner, thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong. Do you have any idea what that does to someone. What goes through their minds wondering why one of their parents left them. No one and I mean no one not even you hurts my Roza so you are not getting anywhere near her as long as I have a say in it. You have no right to come here now." Dimitri's fists were clintched and his whole body was ridged I could tell that if I didn't but in he was going to punch Abe and I didn't want him regretting it later.

I walked so that I was right in front of him and placed my hands lightly on his fists. Dimitri was obiously trying to avoid looking at me because he knew he would loose all of the anger he had…. Which is exacly what I wanted.

"Dimitri, look at me." He kept his hard stare forward.

I placed my hands on either of his cheeks and repeted my self, "Please, will you look at me."

This budged him and he looked down at me. I saw him calm instantly and smiled widely at him.

"I really appreciate you defending me. Believe me its sexy as hell," this brought a small smile, "but you know that I am not the type to let someone else fight my battles you have to let me handle this. Okay?"

He nodded his head reluctantly and I turned to Abe.

"Go ahead say what your wanting to say."

He looked shocked at firse but didn't argue. "What the hell was that? I heard that you were a bit of a slut and didn't believe it but I never heard of you being so bad that you were fucking your mentor!" Dimitri took a step forward but I put my hand out to stop him. "You are barely eaighteen! This is ubsurd I guess I should have listened to the rumors about Rose hatahway being a big whore but I just didn't think my daughter would do that. What do you have to say for yourself?" He said it like he had been parenting me for my whole life and that pissed me off.

But before I had the chance Zoya came running in the room Karolina soon followed her looking totally worn.

"Oh thank god, rose. Zoya absolutely refuses to go to bed for me she wants you to put her down for her nap."

"Aunt Roza!" Zoya yelled in glee and ran twards me. I caught her and spun her and a circle causing her to giggle.

"Hey goregus how are you?"

"Good Mama says you will put me to bed."

"I said she might, Zoya, she looks like she is busy." Karolina corrected.

"Oh okay." Zoya said a little sad now.

"Its okay Karo I can put her to sleep." I then turned to Zoya, "so what'll it be story or song?"

"Song" she said happy again.

I chuckled at this and carried her back to her room. I sat on the bed but Zoya wouldent let go so I just started singint hoping that she would be to tired to refuse later.

_Hush a bye_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_When you wake_

_You shall have _

_All the pretty little ponies_

_Blacks and bays_

_Dapples and grays_

_Coach and six a littles horses_

_Hush a bye_

_Don't you crygo to sleepy little baby_

_Way down yonder_

_In the meadow_

_Lies a poor little lambie_

_Birds and flies_

_Pickin out its eyes_

_Poor little things a cryin "Mammy"_

_Hush a bye_

_Don't you cry _

_Go to sleepy little babay_

_When you wake _

_You shall have_

_All the pretty ponies_

When I finished and looked down Zoya was fast asleep. I tried to pull her off of me but she just tightened her arms around my neck. I sighed and decided that I would just hold her until her nap is over.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

Roza looked so beautiful with a child propped on her hip like it just beloned there. And she was so good with zoya and Paul it amased me. I fell so bad that I can never give her a child she would be such a great mother.

It was quiet for a few minuites and I could hear Rose singing to Zoya. She sounded so beautiful. I found a smile creep on my face remembering how happy Zoya was to be with Rose and hearing her now. It warmed my heart and just reminded me why I loved her so much. Knowing how angry she must have been when Abe was saying all of those things and just swithching to happy old rose when other people walked in was amazing.

Which reminds me…

I turned to abe, "the only reason I don't beat the shit out of you right here and now for saying those things about Rose is because she wouldn't like it."

He scoffed at me, "What I said was true and you know it. Its good shes so good with kids because from what I hear shes luck she hasn't gotten pregnant by some random moroi guy alredy. Itll probably end up being with that Zelkos kid I hear shes screwed him countless times."

Anger boiled inside of me and I was getting really close to hitting him-

"I was never with Jessie that was just a nasty rumor." We both turned to see Rose in the doorway holding a fast asleep Zoya. She obiously saw me looking at Zoya curiously because she answered my question before I asked it. "She fell asleep and wouldn't let go of me I guess well have to continue this later. Abe if theres nothing else I would appreciate it if you left now."

"Actually, I was here to see the Belikov ladies." Abe said.

"Well we can talk later you will leave now. I don't appreciate it when someone talks about one of my daughters like that." I looked over and saw my Mama and the rest of my family including Babushka looking quite pissed.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, talking about your own daughter like that," babushka said shocking us all.

"Fine," Abe huffed and left.

I turned to Roza. I could tell earlier that she was upset but hiding it well I just didn't know exactly how upset she was. So I cautioned myself to proceed carefully. "You okay Roza?" I asked .

She nodded, "Ya im fine. Thanks you guys for sticking up for me, especially you Yeva."

"Hey I never actually hated you it was just my job to be mean to you as Dimka's grandmother. I actually quite like you."

"Well I appreciate that." Roza said and then turned and walked away.

**P.O.V: Rose**

I walked out of the living room and into Zoya's room. I was pretty upset but not crying upset or anything I just wanted to get away from everyone. Well everyone except Dimitri I can always be with him.

I swayed back and fourth with Zoya in my arms looking at her face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, like there was no worry at all. She looked so much like Dimitri when he was sleeping. I wondered if that's what Dimitri's children would look like when sleeping. I feel so bad because I cant give him kids. He wants them so bad and because of me he will never be able to have them. I used to think that girls who are sterel are just whiney little brats about noth being able to give the man that they loved kids but now I understand.

Dimitri could leave me at any moment because I cant give him kids or because im to young and so many other reasons but if I were just a moroi woman there would be one less thing that he could leave me for. I looked a Zoya's perfect little face, for some reason kids always calmed me I guess because they are always so happy and full of joy im not exactly sure.

"You look great with her," I hear my favorate voice say from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I asked not exactly sure what he ment (duh).

Dimitri walked over to me and held me in his arms, "I mean you look so beautiful and natural holding a child. You would make a great mother, you have no idea how sorry I am I cant give you a child."

"I think I do," I said.

Dimitri pulled back enough to look me in the eyes, "what are you talking about?"

"Im talking about _me_ not being able to provide children for _you_," I said like it was ovious. "You've always wanted children, ive never thought it was possible for me to have kids just wrote off the idea because in our field of work I figured that I would never fall in love and find a man that I wanted to have children with. But you have always wanted to have kids, always saw the possibility for it and I cant do that for you and youll eventually realize that and leave me for someone who can give you that-"

"Hey, hey shhhhh. Your right I have always wanted to have kids but ive always wanted it with the woman that I love and if that woman is a dhampiar and so am I then that's that. There is nothing I can do about that and I sure as hell will never blame the woman I love. Do you understand me? I will always love you even if we don't have children." He leaned down and kissed me and at that moment I knew he was telling the truth.

**Well I hope you liked it. I know theres a lot of typos im just to tired to fix them. Sorry**

**Hey this is your story to so review and tell me what you want to see happen and I will try to encorperate it. But I don't do lemons sorry.**

**If I don't get more reviews I will kill off one of our fav caracters! Ill do it I swear. Okay so maybe I wont but I still need reviews people seriously there are 35 people following and in all 8 chapters I have posted I have only gotten 41 reviews and most of those are repeat users so hop to it!**

**Have a great one my lovelies **


End file.
